nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Terence McKenna
È stata una delle personalità più significative della controcultura americana degli ultimi anni e un importante esponente della cultura psichedelica, oltre che un celeberrimo etnobotanico, che ha cercato in modo metodico e sistematico di affrontare la storia dell'evoluzione dell'umanità stimolata e mediata dall'incontro con piante sacre e psichedeliche, ricoprendo il ruolo che fu già di Timothy Leary negli anni sessanta. Biografia Terence McKenna è cresciuto in una piccola e molto religiosa città del Colorado dell'ovest. Una rara malattia della vista lo costrinse ad usare lenti bifocali in tenera età. Questo fatto unito alla sua costituzione non atletica ne fecero una persona isolata, tanto che ebbe un'infanzia solitaria. Venne introdotto alla geologia grazie a suo zio e sviluppò un hobby per i fossili andando a caccia negli arroyos poco distanti dalla sua casa. Nacque così il suo profondo attaccamento artistico e scientifico per la natura. McKenna conobbe le sostanze psichedeliche leggendo gli scritti di Aldous Huxley. La sua prima esperienza diretta con esse fu quando mangiò parecchi pacchetti di semi di morning glory prodotti commercialmente, un'esperienza che egli disse avrebbe determinato l'andamento della sua vita. Dopo aver terminato gli studi superiori, McKenna si iscrisse alla U.C. Berkeley. Si trasferì a San Francisco nell' "Estate dell'amore" prima dell'inizio delle lezioni, e fu iniziato alla cannabis e all'LSD da Barry Melton, che alloggiava nell'appartamento di fronte al suo. Nel 1969 Terence ricevette un B.S. (grado accademico dato per corsi che generalmente durano tre anni) in Ecologia e Conservazione dal Tussman Experimental College, una succursale del campus di Berkeley che ebbe vita breve. Trascorse gli anni successivi al diploma insegnando inglese in Giappone, viaggiando in India e nell'Asia del Sud, contrabbandando hashish e raccogliendo farfalle per conto di società di forniture biologiche. Dopo la morte di sua madre nel 1971 Terence, suo fratello Dennis ed altre tre persone si recarono nell'Amazzonia colombiana alla ricerca di "oo-koo-hé", un derivato di una pianta contenente DMT. A La Chorrera, spinto da suo fratello, si sottopose ad un esperimento psichedelico che disse lo aveva messo in contatto con Logos: una voce istruttiva, allucinatoria che egli credeva universale per una visionaria esperienza religiosa. Le rivelazioni di questa voce lo spinsero ad esplorare la struttura di una forma primordiale di I Ching, che lo condusse alla sua Novelty Theory. Per la maggior parte degli anni 70 McKenna mantenne un profilo basso, abitando in un'anonima casa di periferia, vivendo con i proventi dei diritti d'autore di Magic Mushroom Grower Guide, e della coltivazione e vendita dei funghi alla psilocibina. Disse di essere stato costretto a lavorare in questo modo e a parlare in pubblico dalle pesanti punizioni che la guerra alle droghe aveva comminato ai suoi colleghi. Una volta, egli stesso venne ricercato dall'Interpol per traffico di droga. McKenna fu contemporaneo e collega di Ralph Abraham e Rupert Sheldrake, a Riane Eisler e partecipò a collaborazioni e simposi con loro. Era amico personale di Tom Robbins, e influenzò il pensiero di numerosi scienziati, scrittori, artisti, e intrattenitori. Nei suoi ultimi anni divenne un punto fermo della controcultura. Timothy Leary una volta lo presentò come il “vero Tim Leary”. Contribuì agli album psichedelici e di “trance goa” di The Shamen, Spacetime Continuum, Alien Project, Zuvuja e Shpongle, e i suoi discorsi vennero adottati da molti altri. Nel 1993 fu speaker allo “Starwood Festival” circostanza documentata nel libro Tripping di Charles Hayes (le sue conferenze furono prodotte in audiocassetta e in CD). Fu un abile oratore ammirato dai suoi fan per la sua eloquenza. Mentre alcune sue presentazioni erano testuali ripetizioni di materiale precedente, il suo dono per i discorsi improvvisati gli consentivano di prodursi in perfette performance che spaziavano da audience a audience. Le sue risposte alle domande inattese erano sofisticate ed acute come quelle dei suoi discorsi preparati. Oltre alle droghe psichedeliche, McKenna si occupò di realtà virtuale (che egli considerava un modo per comunicare artisticamente l'esperienza psichedelica), di tecno-paganismo, di intelligenza artificiale, di evoluzione, di extraterrestri, del culto degli antenati (o, come egli sosteneva, di contattare “i morti”), e di teoria estetica (esperienza artistica/visiva come “informazione”, di qui il senso delle allucinazioni sperimentate sotto l'influenza delle sostanze psichedeliche). Consigliava di assumere le sostanze psichedeliche in dosi da medie a estremamente forti (asserendo che coloro che avevano assunto dosi leggere di sostanze psichedeliche ne avevano mancato il pieno potenziale), preferibilmente in solitudine, in un luogo buio, privo di musica o di qualunque forma di stimolo esterno. Dal punto di vista filosofico e religioso, espresse ammirazione per Marshall McLuhan, Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, Gnostic Christianity e James Joyce (definendo Finnegan Wake la migliore rappresentazione letteraria dell'esperienza psichedelica). Rimase contrario a qualunque forma di religione organizzata o di risveglio spirituale basato su un guru. Era convinto che la DMT fosse l'apoteosi dell'esperienza psichedelica e parlò di “palloni ingioiellati che si autodribblano”, o di "macchine di folletti che si trasformano da sé” cose che si incontrano quando si è in quello stato. Sebbene egli evitasse ogni fedeltà a qualunque interpretazione singola (parte del suo rifiuto del monoteismo e della monogamia), egli era aperto all'idea che le sostanze psichedeliche fossero “viaggi trans dimensionali, letteralmente” che consentivano all'individuo di incontrarsi con quelli che potevano essere gli alieni, i fantasmi/antenati o gli spiriti della terra. McKenna fondò il Botanical Dimensions con Kathleen Harrison (sua collega e moglie per 17 anni), una riserva etno-botanica no-profit nelle Isole Hawaii, dove visse per molti anni prima di morire. Prima di trasferirsi definitivamente alle Hawaii, McKenna trascorse il suo tempo tra le Hawaii e una città chiamata Occidental, situata nelle colline costellate di sequoie di Sonoma County California, una città unica per la sua notevole concentrazione di notabili artisti, tra cui Tom Waits e Mickey Hart. McKenna morì nel 2000, di glioblastoma multiforme, una forma di tumore cerebrale molto aggressiva. Aveva 53 anni. Lasciò suo fratello Dennis, i figli Finn e Klea. Il pensiero Il pensiero di McKenna ribalta la visione delle piante psicoattive, che non sono più viste come un'insidia sulla strada verso la civiltà moderna, ma anzi uno tra gli strumenti per salire la scala evolutiva, usato già dai nostri antenati. Per questo per McKenna la scienza della psicologia, ignorando negli ultimi cinquant'anni gli psichedelici e accontentandosi delle teorie comportamentali, faceva un cattivo servizio, potenzialmente mortale, alla dignità umana. Per McKenna è importante utilizzare solo quei composti che non aggrediscano il cervelloconsiderato come entità fisica e materiale, e sono da evitare composti che siano alieni al cervello perché questo può andare incontro a difficoltà nel metabolizzarli. Un modo di determinare da quanto tempo esista un rapporto tra una pianta e la razza umana consiste nell'osservare il grado di benignità dimostrato da essa nel metabolismoumano (una sostanza che dopo 48 ore dall'assunzione non permette ancora di mettere a fuoco la vista è da scartare). McKenna eleva i funghi alla psilocibina come allucinogeni primari nell'origine arcaica della coscienza, e tra tutti i composti presenti in natura sceglie la dimetiltriptamina (DMT). È doveroso dire che tutte le teorie di McKenna sono necessariamente basate su una grande quantità di supposizioni. Inoltre le teorie di McKenna (che si autodefinì "un esploratore, non uno scienziato") non sono prese in considerazione dagli scienziati e dalla gran parte della comunità scientifica internazionale. DMT e "Set and Setting" La DMT sembrerebbe essere la regina tra le droghe per l'espansione della coscienza. La DMT è una triptamina già presente nel cervello umano; infatti viene rilasciata da quest'ultimo nella fasi più profonde del sonno. "La DMT non è una delle nostre illusioni irrazionali. Io ritengo che le esperienze vissute in presenza di DMT sono vere. È una dimensione vicina a noi. Dobbiamo inviare esperti intrepidi, con il compito di esplorare e di riferire su quanto troveranno." Qui McKenna si accosta al pensiero di Timothy Leary e di Ralph Metznerche negli anni settanta introdussero i termini "Set and Setting". Infatti per loro questi viaggi andavano intrapresi al buio e nel silenzio e in una situazione di comodità, familiarità e sicurezza. Ti siedi, fai silenzio e presti attenzione: "ecco l'essenza di una tecnica valida". McKenna subì sempre il fascino della figura dello sciamano, per questo ed altri motivi. ''Il nutrimento degli dei'' Questi ed altri concetti sono tutti contenuti nei numerosi libri scritti. Fra questi forse il più significativo è Il nutrimento degli dei in cui fornisce una descrizione di più o meno tutte le sostanze psichedeliche ritrovate nel regno vegetale: psilocibina, ayahuasca, Amanita muscaria e altri funghi, segale cornuta, peyote e altre ancora; ma anche altre droghe, quali alcool, tabacco, tè, caffè, zucchero e cacao che malgrado le loro caratteristiche spesso non vengono considerate come tali. Di altrettanto interesse è la collocazione della televisioneche viene annoverata tra le droghe elettroniche, e viene considerata come la droga più utile alle recenti civiltà del dominio per il controllo delle masse. Inoltre McKenna propone un'altra sua teoria, secondo la quale circa 12.000 anni fa sono nate le attuali società del dominio, le cui strutture sono arrivate sino ad oggi, e questo a causa di un cambiamento climatico che ha tolto dalla dieta umana i funghi. Fino a quel momento gli uomini vivevano in società della condivisione, vista quasi come un Eden, in cui il mondo femminile aveva un'importanza cruciale, e di conseguenza se ne formava un'immagine femminile: il potere della Grande Dea. McKenna a sostegno di questa tesi porta numerose testimonianze archeologiche, e propone alcune popolazioni, come quella dell'altipiano Tassili-n-Ajjer del 12.000 a.C., nell'attuale deserto del Sahara, nell'Algeria Meridionale,come culle della società della condivisione, avendo esse come mito proprio quello della Grande Dea. Droghe e governi La civiltà del dominio, per McKenna, ha sempre cercato di mettere al bando le droghe giustificandosi che altrimenti si arriverebbe a un mondo in cui tutti i valori tradizionali della comunità si siano dileguati di fronte a una ricerca senza fine dell'auto-gratificazione. "Non dobbiamo escludere questa fin troppo reale possibilità, ma dobbiamo senz'altro scartare la nozione che sia possibile evitare questa visione del futuro con il sistema della caccia alle streghe, della soppressione delle ricerche e della diffusione isterica di disinformazione e di bugie. Asserire che il diritto alla ricerca della felicità non comprenda il diritto di sperimentare con le piante e con le sostanze psicoattive significa fare un discorso che nella migliore delle ipotesi è restrittivo e nella peggiore ignorante e primitivo... La questione degli psichedelici è una questione di diritti e di libertà civili." Per McKenna la guerra contro la droga viene combattuta in modo schizofrenico dai governi che deplorano il commercio delle droghe e che sono ciononostante i principali garanti dei cartelli della droga. Secondo McKenna, quindi, i governi se volevano continuare a "chiamarsi legittimi", non potevano più partecipare apertamente al commercio mondiale di narcotici; era necessario operare dietro una facciata per conservare il rispetto della comunità internazionale. "I governi legittimi preferiscono delegare ai propri servizi segreti il compito di stringere accordi segreti con i mafiosi della droga, mentre i macchinari visibili della diplomazia appaiono terribilmente preoccupati del "problema droga" problema sempre presentato in termini tali da convincere ogni persona ragionevole della sua totale e assoluta insolubilità." "Timewave zero" e anno 2012 Secondo la "Novelty Theory" proposta da McKenna l'universo è caratterizzato da un atrattore teleologico che designerebbe la "fine dei giorni" che aumenta l'interconnessione, fino a raggiungere eventualmente una singolarità di infinita complessità nel 2012, a quel punto qualsiasi cosa immaginabile avverrà simultaneamente, condizione che lui definiva l'Eschaton . Questa idea venne elaborata da McKenna durante gli anni settanta mentre assumeva il fungo psilocibina e la dimetiltriptamina. McKenna vedeva l'universo come uno sciame di onde di materia, che spiraleggiano lungo il loro gradiente di interferenza costruttiva sinergica (energeticamente più favorevole). McKenna considerava che l'universo veniva "tirato dal futuro verso uno scopo che è così inevitabile come una biglia che invariabilmente raggiungerà il fondo di una tazza quando la si rilascia vicino al bordo... finisce a riposo nello stato con minore energia, che è il fondo della tazza. Quello è precisamente il mio modello della storia umana."Approaching Timewave Zero Magical Blend, No. 44, November 1994 Nella "novelty theory" (teoria della novità), quando due onde di materia vengono connesse da un rapporto di mutua interferenza costruttiva (entanglement quantistico), loro si immaginano oppure su grokkano reciprocamente. Mc Kenna credeva che l'immaginazione fosse capace di interconnettere onde di materia istantaneamente, dichiarando che "l'immaginazione è una dimensione dell'informazione nonlocale," McKenna, Terence A Few Conclusions about Life 1996e che "la novità equivale a densità di connessione." Terence McKenna at St. John the Divine's Cathedral April 25, 1996 "Quello che sta avvenendo al nostro mondo è una "ingressione" della novità verso quello che Whitehead definiva "concrescenza", un giro che si stringe. Tutto scorre assieme. Il "lapis auto-poietico", la pietra alchemica alla fine del tempo, va in coalescenza quando tutto scorre assieme. Quando viene fatta eccezione alle leggi della fisica, l'universo scompare, e quel che rimane è un plenum strettamente collegato, la monade, capace di espressione di per sé, piuttosto che limitata a proiettare un ombra sul fisico come se fosse una sua riflessione. Qui mi sono approssimato molto al classico pensiero millenarista e apocalittico nella mia visione dell'accelerazione del cambiamento. Dal modo nel quale il giramento si sta stringendo, Io posso predire che la concrescenza avverrà presto — attorno all'anno 2012. Vedrà l'ingresso della nostra specie nell'iperspazio, ma sembrerà anche essere la fine delle leggi fisiche accompagnare dal rilascio della mente dentro l'immaginazione."McKenna, Terence ♦ New Maps of Hyperspace 1989 McKenna raffigurava la "novità" in un programma per computer che mettendo su di grafico le onde temporali prodotte dalla sua teoria produceva per somma algebrica un onda risultante che denominava "timewave zero" o ppure la "onda temporale" ("timewave"). La "Timewave zero" è una formula numerologica che secondo McKenna dovrebbe calcolare l'ebb e il flusso della "novità", definita come aumento nel tempo dell'interconnessione nell'Universo, oppure la complessità organizzata]. Basandosi sull'interpretazione di McKenna della sequenza "King Wen" delle tessere I Ching cinesi, il grafico sembra mostrare grandi periodi di novità corrispondenti con i maggiori cambiamenti nell'evoluzione biologica e nei cambiamenti socioculturali dell'umanità. McKenna credeva che gli eventi di ogni tempo sono ricorsivamente correlati agli eventi di altri tempi, e scelse il bombardamento atomico di Hiroshima come la base che lo portò ad ottenere la data del 16 novembre del 2012. Quando in seguito scoprì che il fine del 13° baktun del Calendario Maya era stato portato in correlazione con la data del 21 dicembre 2012 da studiosi occidentali, data abbastanza prossima all'appiattimento della sua curva il 16 novembre, decise che molto più probabilmente i Maya avevano la data giusta, e lui la scelse dato che poteva inquadrarsi anche nel suo sistema. Opere Queste sono so.tanto alcune opere di McKenna: *''Psilocybin: The magic mushroom grower's guide'', 1976 *''Il nutrimento degli dei'', 1992 *''Vere allucinazioni'', 1993 Collegamenti Interni * Dimetiltriptamina (DMT) * Edgar Cayce * Galantamina * Rupert Sheldrake * Timothy Leary * Psilocibina * Sciamanesimo Collegamenti esterni * deoxy.org/mckenna.htm (Terence McKenna Land) * GERALDCELENTECHANNEL.BLOGSPOT.IT: World War III Starts September 11 2012 - Terence McKenna Timewave Zero 2012 Prophecy * Video ---- Categoria:Botanici Categoria:Controcultura Categoria:Profeti del XX secolo Categoria:Droghe per profetizzare Categoria:Profeti statunitensi